Eyes Like Fireworks
by ironicallyironman
Summary: Short Stony Fluff. Tony brings Steve up to the top floor of Stark Tower to see the fireworks. He accidentally hits on him. Steve notices.


Fireworks lit up the sky. They reflected upon Steve's widened eyes as he stared in awe at the beautiful display. Never in his life had he seen such amazing fireworks. Technology really _had_ advanced.

"Impressed?" Tony came up behind him, handed him a glass of champagne, and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Very," Steve exclaimed, resting a hand around Tony's waist, but not looking away from the fireworks. Tony's chest swelled when he felt Steve's hand around him. He returned it by reaching his own around Steve's shoulder. Huge booms echoed throughout the city. It was nice to hear loud things that didn't mean complete destruction. "Thank you for bringing me up here, it's a great view."

"No problem," Tony smiled. He took a swig of champagne and topped off his glass. "Drink, relax. I'll light a fire." He grabbed a nearby remote and hit it. The nearby fireplace lit up, filling the darkened room with a warm glow. Steve's eyes tore away from the fireworks in amusement. Tony smirked.

"Don't you need wood?"

"Nope, it's a chemical thing."

He looked at it again and smiled, before looking back to the fireworks again. There was a moment of silence as Tony sipped some champagne. A big boom echoed through the room as a huge american flag firework appeared in the sky. Many others followed and Steve watched in awe as the night sky brightened with millions of tiny sparks and the ceremony came to an end. The music that could be heard faintly came to a dramatic finish and the sparks faded out, leaving only the night sky and the luminous buildings of the New York City skyline.

"Is it over?" Steve asked Tony, turning away from the window.

"Yup," Tony ducked and put away the champagne in a nearby cabinet.

"Well, I should probably be going now," Steve said, his eyes disappointed that the ceremony was over, but tired looking all the same.

"No, stay," Tony grabbed his shoulder. He smiled weakly. "At least until the fire goes out."

"Oh, I understand," Steve returned the smile. "It's okay, nobody wants to be alone on a holiday." He started walking over to the beanbag couch by the fire. He glanced at Tony, a confused look on his face. "What's this?

"It's called a beanbag. You sit on them, they're full of packing peanuts usually. They're mostly for teenagers," he ran a hand up the back of his head, nearly blushing.

"Then why do you have one?" Steve cocked his head innocently.

"Because they're fun," Tony jogged over and flopped down on the bag, first splaying out and then scooting over, making room for Steve. "Here, join me."

Steve walked over, smiling at Tony, before plopping down on the chair with a satisfying squish. He let out a delighted squeal and adjusted, letting the beany sack move underneath him. "This is quite enjoyable..."

"Thanks," Tony smiled and looked out the window. "Hey look, you can see the stars." He put an arm around Steve's relaxed shoulder and pointed out the window. "There's the big dipper."

"Yes, it is beautiful..."

"You know, Steve, your eyes are kind of like stars..." Tony realizes what he's said as Steve shies away from him, moving further away on the beanbag. He blew it. His feelings for Steve were obvious now. The last line had been a fluke, he hadn't been thinking.

"Tony..." Steve sighed and rested his elbow on his knee, and his head in his palm. He turned his face towards Tony and looked into his eyes. Tony gulped. "Do you have... feelings for me?"

Damage Control. That's what Tony needed. Damage Control. He stood up and scoffed. "Of course not," he lied. "I'm not gay."

Steve stood up as well.

"Why would I have feelings for you? I was just telling you you had nice eyes, what's wrong with complimenting a frien-"

Steve kissed Tony right on the lips. Tony's heart beat fast. Steve's lips collided with his own, roughly. They were smooth, like the rest of the man, slick and soft just like he'd expect. He could feel his chest getting hot, and his cheeks flush with color. He shut his eyes and enjoyed the moment. It was like his stomach was filled hith helium. His hands reached around Steve's waist and felt the small of his back. Steve's did the same, only reaching a bit lower.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they broke apart.

"Are you sure?" Steve smirked and plopped down on the beanbag again.

Tony blushed even harder.


End file.
